Field
The present disclosure relates generally to networking and, more particularly, to a system and method for backchannel closed loop feedback for channel equalization over Ethernet.
Introduction
With the increasing popularity of electronics such as desktop computers, laptop computers, and handheld devices such as smart phones and PDA's, communication networks, and in particular Ethernet networks, are becoming an increasingly popular means of exchanging data of various types and sizes for a variety of applications. Ethernet networks are increasingly utilized to carry, for example, voice, data, and multimedia.
As the number of devices connected to data networks increases and higher data rates are required, there is a growing need for new transmission technologies which enable higher data rates. New transmission technologies enable higher transmission rates over various communication mediums such as copper, optical, etc.
With each rate increase more sophisticated signal processing is required to remove or reduce the effects of severe frequency-dependent signal attenuation. For high data rate communications, signal integrity considerations in many cases require that electrical channel equalization (EQ) be present as part of the transmit and receive chain to compensate for the frequency dependence of the channel loss.